Vast amounts of data are generated from various events, such as sporting events. It may be difficult for some consumers to understand an event from data alone. There may not, however, be enough resources, e.g. writers and/or time, to create a story from the data in way that is understandable and enjoyable to consumers. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing a natural language narrative about the various events.